


[podfic] A Walk on the Dark Side

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Evil, Gen, Humor, Mirror Universe, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Even in an evil mirror universe, things don't quite go according to plan.





	[podfic] A Walk on the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Walk on the Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327453) by [rhymer23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymer23/pseuds/rhymer23). 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Warnings:** Humor, Crack, Mirror Universe, Alternate Universe, Evil, Breaking the Fourth Wall

 **Length:** 00:19:35

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/13%20\(SGA\)%20_A%20Walk%20on%20the%20Dark%20Side_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
